I Love You Forever
by Akasaka Kirachiha
Summary: Nggak bisa bikin summary,langsung baca ya,jangan lupa riview NaruSasu forever
1. Chapter 1

I Love You Forever

_Chapter__ 1_

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"suasana sangat menegangkan di kamar maha luas atas kasur berseprei perak dan emas,terbaringlah pemuda berambut hitam tengah memejamkan matanya,disamping kanannya duduklah pemuda berambut pirang yang sedari tadi terus menggenggam tangan pucatnya itu.

"Maaf Uzumaki-sama...Uchiha-sama telah menutup mata selamanya,maafkan kami"jawab seseorang berbaju putih itu menundukan kepalanya,tidak berani menatap tuannya yang memandangnya tidak percaya.

"A-apa kau bilang...?,cepat koreksi kesalahan kalian...!,jangan bercanda seperti ini...!"bentak sang Uzumaki murka.

"Sudah Naru...,terimalah garis yang telah ditakdirkan tuhan kepada Sasuke,kau harus kuat"hibur pemuda berambut darah itu,mengusap punggung lebar sang Uzumaki,menenangkannya.

"Tidak...!,dia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku...!,kuso..!.seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya menjadi manusia selamanya..!"jerit sang Uzumaki yang masih belum menerima kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai hampir 30 tahun lamanya itu.

Dan semua orang yang berada di dalam hanya menundukan kepalanya,membiarkan mereka mendengar jeritan pilu tuan mereka dan berdoa untuk arwah sang Uchiha yang telah jauh meninggalkan bumi ini.

.

.

Disclaimer :Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair :NaruSasu,NejiGaa.

Genre :Romance,Fantasy,& Drama.

Rate :M.

Warning :Typo,OOC,BL,Yaoi,lemon,lime dll.

Happy Reading.

.

.

"Gaara jangan berjalan terlalu cepat!"seru pemuda berambut hitam terengah-engah karena kelelahan menjajarkan jalannya pada sahabat berambut merah didepannya.

"Kau yang terlalu lambat Sasuke"balas Gaara-pemuda berambut merah- lalu memperlambat dirinya.

"Kau lupa kalau kemarin kakiku terkilir,dasar tidak setia kawan"rajuk Sasuke sambil menujuk pergelangan kakinya yang masih membiru.

"Salah sendiri bermain sepak bola sambil ngelamun"balas Gaara tidak mau kalah. "Memikirkan apa sih?"

"Mau tahu aja"ujar Sasuke cuek,lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah yang sudah terlihat Konoha High School,sekolah paling terkenal di Konoha.

'Kalau dia bukan sahabatku sejak SD,kutonjok dia habis-habisan'batinnya geram,lalu berjalan mengikuti sahabtnya yang sudah mendahuluinya.

._._.NG._._.

"Ada apa dengan wajah kusutmu itu Gaa-chan?"tanya seseorang disamping Gaara.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Neji"jawab Gaara dingin.

"Iya...iya...sekarang jawab pertanyaanku"ujar Neji.

"Tidak penting"balas Gaara.

"Penting tidak penting kau harus berbicara padaku Gaara"paksa Neji,ia menebak-nebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran kekasihnya ini, "Oh aku tahu pasti tentang Sasuke kan?"tebaknya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu sih?"tanyanya jengkel.

"Kita sudah bertemu lama Gaara,kalau kau tidak meninggalkanku seperti 'dia' mungkin sudah 400 tahun lamanya"jawab Neji santai, "Jadi itu benar ya,ada apa lagi dengannya?"tanyanya datar.

"Kau tahu kakinya terkilir saat bermain sepak bola kemarin?"tanya Gaara.

"Oh yang itu ya,memangnya ada apa?,lukanya parah ya?"tanya Neji bertubi-tubi.

"Tidak sih,tapi kau harus tahu tentang ini,malamnya aku melihat seseorang di dalam kamarnya,menyentuh kakinya yang bengkak itu lalu menghilang,besoknya yang aku lihat tinggal memar yang sebentar lagi hampir sembuh seseorang itu adalah..."ucapan Gaara terputus oleh sautan Neji.

"Bisa jadi,tapi dirinya sendiri bilang akan bergerak 1 Minggu lagi,kalau begitu malam ini aku akan kesana untuk memastikannya"ucapnya.

"Hah semoga mereka bisa bersama-sama lagi ya"ucapan Gaara bagaikan permohonan.

"Ya,aku juga berharap itu terjadi"balas Neji lalu merangkul pundak Gaara dan menyandarkan kepala merah itu dibahunya lalu mengelusnya.

Brakk...!

"Gaara ayo ki-Ah maaf maafkan aku..."ucap Sasuke merasa tidak enak telah mengganggu 'kegiatan' yang sahabatnya ini lakukan bersama sang kekasih.

"Tidak apa-apa kok,ada apa Sasuke?,kita mau kemana?"tanya Gaara lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu dengan Neji-senpai,maaf sudah mengganggu"jawab Sasuke cepat lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan serba guna itu sebelum tangan putih itu menariknya untuk tetap diam disini.

"Sasuke...?,ayolah kau tidak mengganggu kami,kau mau mengajakku kemana?"tanya Gaara sedikit geram.

"Kabuto-sensei menyuruh kita keruangannya,katanya ia ingin membahas tentang OSN yang diadakan bulan depan"jawab Sasuke.

"Oh ya sudah kalau begitu,Neji aku pergi dulu,sampai nanti"balas Gaara lalu menggandeng tangan Sasuke menuju lab Biologi.

'Hah...kalau saja Sasuke tidak berwajah polos seperti tadi,aku sudah menghajarnya seperti yang lain'batinnya.

"Kalian merupakan salah satu murid terpandai di KHS ini,karena itu aku ingin kalian mewakili sekolah ini untuk maju ke OSN yang akan diadakan di Oto 2 bulan lagi,kalian mau kan?"pinta Kabuto harap-harap cemas.

"Baiklah...aku mau ikut!"seru Sasuke senang berbeda dengan Gaara yang sama sekali tidak berbicara, "Gaara...ikut ya,aku mohon"pintanya dengan mata puppy eyesnya yang membuat Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,setiap sabtu kalian akan mendapatkan pembinaan dariku"jelas Kabuto,senyum senang sekaligus aneh menggembang dibibirnya lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan Gaara dan Sasuke yang masih setia disana.

"Kenapa kau langsung setuju saja sih?"tanya Gaara, 'Dan bagaimana pula aku langsung menuruti ucapannya itu?'

"Aku ingin menjadi seperti Niisan yang selalu membanggakan semua orang"jawab Sasuke riang tetapi seketika ia menundukan kepalanya, "Ya aku ingin seperti Nii-san,dia pasti bangga kalau melihatnya" mulai bergetar menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari matanya.

"Sas...tidak usah diingat lagi,sstt sudah jangan menangis"hibur Gaara,ia selalu sedih melihat sahabat karibnya ini meneteskan air selalu kuat menghadapi apapun tapi dibalik itu ia hanya manusia biasa yang akan menangis disaat sedih.

"Ah maaf,aku cengeng ya he..he..he.."ucapnya lalu menghapus raut muka kesedihan itu menjadi bahagia.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan pun juga manusia dan manusia wajar untuk menangis,kalau kau menangis saat mengingatnya,lebih baik lupakan saja"balas Gaara lalu membalas senyum Sasuke dengan hanya bisa tersenyum kepada orang yang paling ia sayangi didunia ini.

.

.

.

.

"Uzumaki-sama apakah anda yakin dengan keputusan anda?"tanya seseorang berambut putih keperakan kepada atasannya yang hanya memandang kosong pada gelapnya malam.

"Aku yakin dengan keputusanku,lagi pula aku hanya sementara di sana,untuk menemuinya dan membawanya kesini lagi"jawab sang Uzumaki datar mendekati tajam kepada tangan kanannya itu.

"Baiklah Uzumaki-sama,saya akan membawa anda ke Bumi."

"Ya."

"Maaf mengganggu percakapan kalian,aku ingin berbicara denganmu,Naruto."

"Tiba-tiba kau datang tanpa memberi tahuku Neji,ada apa?,apa ada sesuatu pada'nya'?"tanya Naruto datar.

"Gaara bilang,kemarin ia melihat seseorang datang ke kamar Sasuke dan menyembuhkan memar yang terjadi pada pergelangan kaki Sasuke,apa...itu kau?"jawab dan tanya Neji.

"Kemarin malam sampai pagi tadi aku menghadiri rapat di Shikyo,jadi bagaimana bisa aku menyembuhkannya?"balas tanya Naruto.

"Lalu siapa ?"tanya Neji,ketakutan menghampirinya begitu juga dengan Naruto tetapi ia menghadapinya dengan tenang.

"The fox sialan itu sudah memulai rencananya,kalau begitu hari ini aku akan segera melindunginya,Kakashi aku akan ke bumi bersama Neji,lagi pula aku juga pernah kesana sebelumnya bukan,aku percayakan Leafire ini padamu"ucapnya lalu dengan segera menarik tangan Neji lalu perjalanannya akan dimulai.

.

.

"Dia begitu polos tuan dan lebih menggiurkan dari sebelumnya,anda akan suka padanya."

"Slurp..." "Kalau benar yang kau katakan itu,cepat bawa tubuhnya kepadaku."

"Baik tuan."

"Ha...ha...ha...ha...!,aku akan memilikimu lagi sayangku...!,ha...ha...ha...!."

To Be Continue.

Review ya

Uchiha Kirana


	2. Chapter 2

I Love You Forever

_Chapter__ 2_

"Ahh santainya"gumam Sasuke,ia sandarkan bahunya pada sandaran sofa lalu menyetel tv untuk mengusir rasa ini adalah hari minggu dan waktunya bagi para siswa KHS untuk meliburkan diri sesudah 6 hari mereka lewati dengan belajar dan belajar.

"Sasuke cepat mandi,hari ini aku akan mau mengajakmu berkunjung ke rumah Neji"perintah Gaara.

"Malas ah,aku pingin bersantai-santai di Minggu pagi ini"tolak Sasuke.

"Jangan menolak,cepat mandi dan ikut aku atau aku akan marah padamu"Gaara paling tahu kelemahan Sasuke,dan kalau dalam keadaan memaksa ya seperti ini,ia akan mengeluarkan jurusnya untuk membuat Sasuke nurut padanya.

"Uh iya iya,dasar pemaksa"balas Sasuke ketus lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dibelakang dan Gaara pun tidak menanggapi ejekan itu.

.

Disclaimer :Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair :NaruSasu,NejiGaa.

Genre :Romance,Fantasy,& Drama.

Rate :M.

Warning :Typo,OOC,BL,Yaoi,lemon,lime dll.

Happy Reading

.

.

"Tumben banget ngajak aku kerumah Neji-senpai,nggak takut keganggu nih?"tanya Sasuke,saat ini mereka sedang menaiki bus menuju halte yang pas sekali berada didepan rumah Neji.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang dan dia tinggal bersama Neji"jawab Gaara datar.

"Perempuan kah?,kalau ya kesempatan nih"ujar Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau perempuan?"tanya Gaara heran.

"Ya aku jadikan kekasihku lah,memangnya aku kamu yang ngek gitu"sindir Sasuke dengan penekanan kata ngek yang artinya homo atau gay baginya.

"Sayang sekali yang ingin aku perkenalkan padamu adalah lelaki"ucapan Gaara langsung membuat Sasuke pundung.

"Yah...kukira perempuan,kalau begitu aku cari pacar ah besok untuk mengobati luka hatiku saat ini"ucapan Sasuke ini malah membuat Gaara tersentak lalu mencengkram bahunya kuat.

"Kamu tidak boleh memiliki pacar,kau harus menurutiku saat ini"perintah Gaara dengan sorot mata tajam membuat Sasuke bergidik melihatnya.

"Kenapa?,aku juga ingin sepertimu yang memiliki seseorang untuk dicintai?"tanya Sasuke datar dan juga kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin menyesal,turuti kata-kataku ini Sasuke,maaf sudah membuatmu sakit"jawab Gaara lalu secara reflek ia melepas bahu Sasuke yang ia cengkram erat itu sampai memerah.

"Ya,aku mengerti"ujar Sasuke menuruti Gaara.

"Ayo turun,kita sudah sampai."

.

.

Berkali-kali Gaara memencet tombol disamping gerbang besar itu,tetapi sang empunya rumah tidak segera datang dan membukakan gerbang untuknya.

Karena lama,ia memutuskan ikut Sasuke untuk duduk dibangku yang memang ada didepan rumah Neji dan mereka terdiam seakan tidak saling mengenal sebelum suara gerbang yang dibuka membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya pada Neji yang hanya memandangnya watados.

Neji punya security sih buat menjaga rumahnya yang WAH seperti ini,tetapi ia sengaja menyuruhnya pulang karena ia akan membicarakan sesuatu dengan kedua orang ini dan juga seseorang yang sekarang berada didalam rumah Neji.

"Maaf menunggu lama Gaara Sasuke,ayo masuk jangan bengong terus dong"ajak Neji santai lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendahului kedua orang dibelakangnya sebelum 2 buah jitakan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau cuaca hari ini sangat dingin hah..?!."

"Dan kau membiarkan kami diluar hampir setengah jam,kau gila senpai..!."

Poor Neji.

*()*()*()*()*()*

"Ini aku buatkan coklat hangat khusus buat kalian,jangan nggambek lagi dong"hibur Neji kepada kedua orang disampinya yang tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan hawa negatif disekitarnya.

"Ah...makasih ya Neji-senpai,Coklatnya hangat"balas Sasuke,lalu segera menghabiskannya.

"Dia memang tidak gampang marah ya"bisik Neji pada Gaara yang tengah meminup sirupnya.

"Hn'balasnya dingin,Neji yang tidak ambil pusign soal itu langsung memanggil seseorang yang saat ini masih berkutat dengan rambutnya.

"Naruto...!,sampai kapan kau dikamar terus...!"teriak Neji dengan OOCnya kepada seseorang.

'Naruto?,seperti pernah dengar nama itu?'batin Sasuke.

"Iya...iya...ah maaf ya menunggu lama"cengir pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa tunggal disamping Sasuke.

'Dia tetapi indah'batinnya,tidak bosan-bosan ia memandang Sasuke terus membuat empunya menolehkan kepala kearahnya merasa risih.

"Maaf,tetapi saya bukan patung yang terus dipandangi"balas Sasuke pelan,ia merasa aneh dengan dirinya,tadi sebelum memandang Naruto,ia merasa marah dan ingin sekali setelah ia pandang mata birunya itu,perasaan itu hilang seketika dan ia merasa lemah pada tatapan itu.

"Maaf...kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto,aku seumuran dengan Neji dan akan bersekolah ditempat yang sama sepertimu,kita bisa berteman kan?"ucapnya ramah,sangat ramah malaham,didepan sang pujaan hati ia akan berlaku seramah mungkin berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya didunia sana.

"Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke,saya mau kok berteman dengan anda,sepertinya anda sangat baik"balas Sasuke tak kalah ramah dengan senyum menawannya membuat Naruto tidak kuat untuk tidak memeluknya saat ini juga.

Neji dan Gaara yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lega,mereka tahu senyum yang ada pada Naruto bukanlah senyum palsu yang selama ini ia gunakan,tetapi it adalah senyum yang berasal dari hatinya,senyum yang hanya tuannya berikan pada sosok Uchiha disampingnya.

"Kalau begitu,aku dan Gaara kekamar dulu ya,kalian bebas kok melakukan hal apapun dirumah ini"ujar Neji lalu tanpa ba bi bu lagi ia menggeret Gaara yang memberontak menolak diajak kekamarnya karena ia tahu Neji pasti akan mengerjainya.

"Mereka selalu suka begitu,tiba-tiba ditinggal sendiri sementara mereka bersenang-senang,tetapi untungnya ada Naruto-san yang mau menemaniku,iya kan?"ucap Sasuke dan ia semakin lega melihat Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Hah...dia sangat manis dan polos sekali,aku tidak sabar mendengar suara sexynya lagi'batinnya,sesuatu dibawah sana sudah menengang hanya karena mendengar nada polos Sasuke yang kedengaran seperti nada manjanya dulu.

"Sasuke,dari pada bosan dirumah lebih baik keluar yuk,aku mau mentraktirmu makan"ajak Naruto.

"Ah Sankyu Naruto-san,tetapi bagaimana dengan rumah ini?,Neji-senpai dan Gaara kan lagi bersenang-senang,nanti kalau ada maling bagaimana?"tanya Sasuke,bukan khawatir tetapi hanya tidak rela kalau barang-barang disini raip ditangan pencuri gara-gara rumah ini ditinggal.

"Tenang saja,aku membawa kunci duplikat rumah ini kok,aku menguncinya dari luar"jawab Naruto dan langsung dibalas anggukan pelan dari pula bagi orang-orang yang sembarangan masuk rumah ini pasti langsung lari terbirit-birit merasakan hawa mengerikan dirumah ini,ditambah setelah Naruto menyinggahi rumah yang sudah mengerikan ini,melihatnya pun sudah membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

"Ayo Sasuke"ucap Naruto lalu membukakan pintu mobil bagian kanan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk dan pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya mengucapkan terima kasih atas kebaikan dan keanehan orang yang baru dikenalnya ini.

Sasuke menyadari Naruto selalu menggambil kesempatan untuk memandangnya entah bagaimanapun caranya,sepolos-polosnya Sasuke,dia tahu Naruto memandangnya dengan penuh nafsu dan itu sedikit membuatnya takut.

"Ada apa Sasuke?,kau takut ya karena aku selalu memandangmu tanpa henti?he..he..he..sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya"ucapnya tulus,ia juga merutuki dirinya sendiri yang membuat Sasuke takut karena perbuatan.

"Tidak...aku hanya risih saja,tidak pernah ada orang yang memandangku lama kecuali Gaara dan Niisan"balas Sasuke tidak enak entah kenapa.

"Kamu punya kakak ya?"tanya Naruto berbasa-basi untuk mencairkan suasana lalu mulai fokus pada makanan didepannya.

"Iya,tetapi sudah lama mati"jawab Sasuke lirih,ia ingin sekali melupakan kenangan itu tetapi tidak bisa.

"Ah maaf sudah mengingatkanmu tentang hal itu,maaf aku benar-benar lancang"mohon Naruto,ia melihat ada sedikit air mata yang mulai menggenangi mata onyx itu dan ia tidak ingin melihat orang yang paling ia cintai itu menangis dihadapannya.

"Aku memang seperti ini Naruto-san,aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan kakakku setelah 10 tahun kulewati ini,aku tidak bisa mengenyahkan memori itu pada pikiranku,kakakku mati dibunuh Naruto-san...kakakku dengan bringas dikoyak sekumpulan serigala kelaparan didepanku..hiks.."Sasuke tidak sanggup lagi menahan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mati-matian ia tahan,ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa leluasa berbicara tentang kakaknya pada Naruto yang bahkan baru dikenalnya belum genap satu hari bahkan satu jam.

"Jangan menangis Sasuke,itu sangat menyakitkan"dan ia juga tidak merasa kalau tubuhnya sudah dipeluk erat oleh Naruto sangat erat untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto.

'Sekelompok serigala?,bahkan mereka sudah menyakiti Sasuke sebelum perjanjian selesai?!,aku tidak membiarkan mereka ada di dunia ini..!'tekad Naruto dalam hati,ia juga harus berterima kasih pada Gaara yang sudah setia menemani Sasuke sejak kejadian itu biarkan Sasuke yang belum menghentikan tangisannya itu dipelukannya,ia berjanji itu akan menjadi tangisa terakhir Sasuke karena ulah Serigala-serigala liar yang semula berwarna biru cerah itu menjadi seperti mata rubah,warna kuning yang mengerikan.

To Be Continue.


	3. Chapter 3

I Love You Forever

_Chapter__ 3_

"Jangan menangis Sasuke,itu sangat menyakitkan"dan ia juga tidak merasa kalau tubuhnya sudah dipeluk erat oleh Naruto sangat erat untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto.

'Sekelompok serigala?,bahkan mereka sudah menyakiti Sasuke sebelum perjanjian selesai?!,aku tidak membiarkan mereka ada di dunia ini..!'tekad Naruto dalam hati,ia juga harus berterima kasih pada Gaara yang sudah setia menemani Sasuke sejak kejadian itu biarkan Sasuke yang belum menghentikan tangisannya itu dipelukannya,ia berjanji itu akan menjadi tangisa terakhir Sasuke karena ulah Serigala-serigala liar yang semula berwarna biru cerah itu menjadi seperti mata rubah,warna kuning yang mengerikan.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi,cepat habiskan makananmu,setelah ini ajak aku berkeliling Konoha ya"ucap Naruto lalu mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir tiada henti dari mata onyx itu.

"Ah gomenasai Naruto-san"balas Sasuke lalu dalam diam ia menghabiskan makanannya.

'Kenapa denganku sih?,aku benar-benar malu dengan diriku sendiri'batin Sasuke,pipinya memerah karena malu pada orang disampingnya juga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar manis Sasuke."

"Jangan panggil aku manis,aku seorang lelaki Naruto-san."

"He...he...he..."

.

Disclaimer :Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair :NaruSasu,NejiGaa.

Genre :Romance,Fantasy,& Drama.

Rate :M.

Warning :Typo,OOC,BL,Yaoi,lemon,lime dll.

Happy Reading

.

.

"Ini alun-alun Konoha,setiap sore banyak orang yang berkumpul disini,paling banyak sih orang-orang pacaran yang selalu dipojokan"jelas Sasuke,saat ini mereka berdua telah berada di pusat kota Konoha dengan berjalan kaki,mobil Naruto sengaja ditinggal disana karena Sasuke sangat suka berjalan kaki dari pada naik kendaraan dan Naruto terpaksa menuruti keinginan sang terkasih untuk membahagiakannya.

"Naruto-san akan kutunjukkan tempat yang tidak pernah dikunjungi di sini"ajak Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Naruto menuju ke sebuah danau berwarna oranye karena terkena pantulan sinar matahari.

"Danau?"tanya Naruto.

"Ya,kalau aku lagi marahan sama Gaara aku selalu datang kesini."

"Danau ini dekat pusat kota bukan?,kenapa jarang ada yang mengunjungi?"tanya Naruto,ia mendudukan dirinya direrumputan hijau disekeliling danau.

"Kata orang sih danau ini angker,katanya danau ini bekas persinggahannya para vampir-vampur yang pernah menyerang Konoha 4 abad yang lalu,tapi aku tidak percaya ucapan aku tidak kenapa-kenapa"jelas Sasuke membuat Naruto membelalakan matanya.

"_Untuk sementara kau dan Hyuga tinggal disini saja."_

"_Ne Tou-san,apa tidak apa-apa kita berada disini?"_

"_Tidak apa-apa,tapi usahakan jangan pernah menerkam manusia disini,ingat baik-baik tugas begitu aku pergi dulu,semoga berhasil."_

'Aku ingat,danau ini tempatku dulu bersama Neji tinggal tetapi sebelumnya belum ada danau kan?.'

"Naruto-san kenapa ngelamun?"tanya Sasuke sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dihadapan Naruto.

"Eh aku nggak ngelamun kok"balas Naruto.

"Jangan suka ngelamun Naruto-san,nanti kaya' -gara ngelamun aku tidak konsen pada pertandingan dan tiba-tiba saja kakiku menjadi bengkak"curhat Sasuke berceloteh ria.

'Sasuke yang dulu tidak secerewet ini deh?,nggak apa aku suka sifat polosnya'batin Naruto.

"Ah kenapa aku jadi banyak ngomong sih,Naruto-san kau membuatku berbeda hari ini"ujar Sasuke tulus lalu memalingkan mukanya menghindari tatapan Naruto dengan wajah merona. 'Shit,aku benar-benar aneh.'

"Sasuke"panggil Naruto pelan.

"Ya,ada apa?"tanya Sasuke,dengan tekad ia pandang wajah orang disampingnya ini.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu denganku sebelum ini?"tanya Naruto,raut wajahnya menjadi lebih serius.

"Seharusnya sih belum"jawab Sasuke menggantung.

"Seharusnya?"

"Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sudah mengenal Naruto-san sangat lama dan aku sangat nyaman"lanjutnya.

"Sasuke.."ia bingkai wajah Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya. "Kau yakin berkata seperti itu?"tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku mengucapkan yang ada pada hatiku Naruto-san"jawab Sasuke,ia sedikit berjengit saat Naruto menyentuh pipinya tetapi entah kenapa ia sangat suka dengan sentuhan itu.

"Kalau boleh jujur,kita sudah bertemu sebelumnya."ujar Naruto pelan tepat di telinga kanan Sasuke.

"K-kapan..?"tanya Sasuke sedikit mendesah geli karena perlakuan Naruto tadi.

"Aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu,aku ingin kau yang mengingatnya ini sudah mau malam ayo kita pulang"jawab Naruto lalu mengajak Sasuke untuk pulang dan pemuda itu hanya diam menurut.

Sasuke Povs

"_Hey kau,namamu siapa?"_

"_Anda siapa?,kenapa anda ingin tahu nama saya?"_

"_Sudah,jawab saja pertanyaanku?!,aku tertarik denganmu."_

"_Dilihat dari penampilan anda,anda keluarga bangsawan kan?,bukannya anda harus mengenalkan nama anda terlebih dahulu sebelum menanyakan nama saya."_

"_Grrr..baiklah namaku Uzumaki Naruto,camkan itu di otakmu."_

Aku memang merasa pernah bertemu dengan Naruto-san, mimpi yang 1 minggu terakhir menghantuiku ini seperti sebuah cerita bersambung mengenai kehidupan entah siapa aku tidak tahu yang bertemu dengan **Uzumaki Naruto** dan setelah sekian lama mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin benar-benar bingung,siapa orang yang selalu bersama-sama dengan Uzumaki-sama itu dan kenapa itu menjadi mimpiku,apa hubungannya denganku.

"Ne...Sasuke..."panggil Gaara membuatku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ada apa?"tanyaku.

"Neji mengajakku untuk tinggal dirumahnya.."jawaban Gaara membuatku terkejut.

"Selamanya kah?"tanyaku.

"Iya,maaf Sasuke..tetapi tenang kok setiap minggu aku akan selalu mengunjungimu,disekolah kan kita juga bisa bertemu"jawab Gaara.

"Apa aku berbuat salah denganmu?,kita sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama-sama bukan?,kau jahat Gaara"balasku marah lalu berlari keluar rumah.

"Sasuke?,aku bisa menjelaskan alasanku?!"aku tidak pedulikan seruannya,hanya satu yang menjadi tujuanku,Danau itu.

End Sasuke Povs

.

.

"Hallo Neji"panggil Gaara pada kepada sosok disebrang sana.

"Ada apa meneleponku Gaa-Chan,apa kau sudah siap?"tanya Neji santai.

"Siap apanya?,Sasuke tidak menyetujui kepindahanku bodoh,dan sekarang ia pergi dari rumah!"teriak Gaara tepat diteleponnya itu membuat Neji yang disebrang sana menjauhkan telephone genggamnya itu dari telinganya.

"Aku akan mencarinya dan menjelaskannya"seru seseorang dari arah telephone Neji.

"Eh t-tapi...hah ya saja Gaa-Chan,Sasuke pasti akan mengerti"ucap Neji.

"Hah baiklah kalau begitu"dan Gaara pun mengakhiri percakapan singkat itu. 'Maafkan aku Sasuke,tapi ini semua demi kamu.'

Sasuke diam merenung di pinggir Danau yang selalu ia kunjungi itu,sekali-kali ia akan melemparkan kerikil-kerikil kecil menuju genangan air itu.

"Kita sudah bersama selama 10 tahun...kita sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama-sama hingga Dewasa kau mengingkari itu semua karena kekasihmu,kau benar-benar jahat meninggalkanku sendiri"gumamnya pelan,tidak ada air yang mengalir dari matanya karena sebenarnya ia tidak kuat menahan semua cobaan yang diberikan tuhan kepadanya,semua keluarganya dibantai,hidup sendiri,mencari tempat untuk berteduh,mencari uang untuk bertahan hidup,belajar keras agar mendapat beasiswa dan lain-lainnya dan hampir semua itu ia lalui bersama sahabat merahnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini"ucapan seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke,ia tidak terkejut hanya risih mendengar suara yang mengganggu aktifitasnya.

"Mau apa kau disini?"tanya Sasuke dingin kepada pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini mendudukan dirinya disamping Sasuke.

"Mencarimu,apa kau tidak kangen padaku hm?,sudah 2 minggu kita tidak bertemu,bahkan disekolah pun kita jarang bertemu"jawab Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana mendung ini.

"Memangnya kau siapa?,apa tujuanku untuk kangen padamu?"ucap Sasuke datar namun menusuk.

'Dimana sifat manjanya itu hah...?!,benar-benar sosok tsudere..!'batin Naruto.

"Kau tahu,Gaara sebenarnya juga tidak ingin berpisah ...ini semua demi kamu,aku yang akan menemanimu dirumah atau dimanapun itu menggantikan Gaara."ucap Naruto memulai tujuannya mencari Sasuke ini.

"Demi aku?,memangnya aku kenapa?,apa Gaara yang memintamu berkata seperti itu hah..!"bentak Sasuke kesal,tidak pernah ia semarah ini kecuali saat itu.

"Tidak,ini rencana kami berdua,rencanaku dan akan menjelaskan sedikit kepadamu,Mereka berdua adalah pasangan sejati dan kalau terlalu lama berjauhan akan mengurangi usia hidup sang manusia"jelas Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?,jadi Neji itu bukan manusia hah?"tanya Sasuke geram.

"Ya,aku ataupun Neji memang bukan manusia."

"Bukan Manusia,lalu apa?"

"Kami berdua adalah Vampir."

To Be Continue.


	4. Chapter 4

I Love You Forever

_Chapter__ 4_

"Kami berdua adalah Vampir."ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke membelalak ketakutan.

"Vampir..?,jangan bercanda"ucap Sasuke bergetar,ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda apalagi denganmu Sasu..."balas Naruto datar,ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sasuke yang semakin memundurkan dirinya.

"Kau mau apa?,aku mohon jangan lakukan apapun padaku?"mohon Sasuke,ia tidak ingin hidupnya berakhir sama seperti keluarganya.

"Tenang jangan takut padaku,aku tidak akan memakan suami atau bisa dibilang istriku sendiri."

.

Disclaimer :Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair :NaruSasu,NejiGaa.

Genre :Romance,Fantasy,& Drama.

Rate :M.

Warning :Typo,OOC,BL,Yaoi,lemon,lime dll.

Happy Reading

.

.

"_Baiklah perkenalkan nama saya Uchiha Sasuke,senang bertemu dengan anda Uzumaki-san."_

"_Kau tidak perlu seformal itu padaku Sasuke,mulai sekarang kita sepasang kekasih"_

"_K-Kau bodoh ya,kita baru saja berkenalan dan lagi pula kita ini sesama lelaki!"_

"_Tidak apa,menurut ramalam aku akan menjadi pendampingmu Sasuke."_

"_Dan kau percaya dengan ramalam itu tuan besar,lebih baik kita berteman saja."_

"_Dan aku akan membuat kau terpikat denganku,he...he...he..."_

"_Ramalan itu benar kan?,kau terpikat dengan kegantenganku."_

"_Terserah katamu saja lah,aku tidak pernah berpikir akan kekasih seorang lelaki dan lelaki itu ternyata seorang vampir huh."_

"_Namanya saja jodoh Sasu-Chan.."_

"_Hn"_

"_Daisuki..."_

"Uzumaki-san...Naruto..."gumam Sasuke lirih dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya ambruk tetapi bisa dihalau dengan tangan Naruto yang memegangnya.

"Sasuke...Sasuke...kau tidak apa-apa hah?,jangan membuatku khawatir?"tanya Naruto panik.

"Naruto...aku mencintaimu"dan setelah itu semuanya gelap.

"Sasuke...apa kau sudah ingat?"gumam Naruto senang lalu mengangkat Sasuke ala bridal dan pergi dari Danau itu secepat kilat.

.

.

"Kau tidak marah lagi kan Sasuke?"tanya Gaara pada sesosok manusia yang sedang menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Nggak"jawab manusia ? itu singkat.

"Kalau nggak jangan bertingkah seperti ini,kau tidak mau menatapku lagi ya?"tanya Gaara dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Ah tidak-tidak kok"balas Sasuke dan langsung ia membuka selimut yang sedari tadi menutupinya. "Aku sudah tidak marah lagi denganmu,lagi pula aku sudah ingat kok siapa sebenarnya aku"lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu,aku sudah mendengarnya dari beneran nih aku boleh pindah?"tanya Gaara sekali lagi.

"Ya,aku juga tidak boleh egois tentang ini"jawab Sasuke datar lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. "Oh ya satu lagi"ucapnya

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tahu kok kau bukan hanya pindah kerumah Neji tetapi juga berpindah dimensi ke dunia Vampir,Gaara..."

"Ya?"

"Nanti kalau kita bertemu kembali,jangan minum darahku ya "ucap Sasuke lalu ia benar-benar meninggalkan kamar dan itu juga menjadi percakapan terakhir kedua sahabat sejoli itu.

"Tidak mungkin bodoh"gumam Gaara sangat pelan.

)さて(

Sore telah berganti malam,hawa dingin mulai dirasakan pemuda berambut hitam ini,walaupun didepannya sudah ada perapian tidak mempan menghalau suaca yang benar-benar dingin diakhir Desember ini.

"Kau kedinginan Sasu-Chan?"tanya seseorang yang sekarang mulai mendudukan dirinya disamping Sasuke.

"Tidak,aku sedang kepanasan."jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Hah...maafkan aku ya Sasu-Chan"ucap Naruto lirih.

"Buat apa?"tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Karena aku tidak bisa menghangatkanmu,kau tahu aku malah menikmati cuaca yang dingin ini."jawab Naruto.

"Bukannya ini memang sudah sering terjadi saat aku hidup dulu,aku yang selalu meringkuk didepan perapian lalu kau dan teman-temanmu itu bermain dengan bebasnya diluar,kau tahu itu sangat menyebalkan"ujar Sasuke sewot.

"Dan kalau kau mengeluh tentang dinginnya malam,kita selalu melakukan apa?"pertanyaan Naruto membuat pipi Sasuke memeraj seketika.

"Kau ingat Sasu-Chan?"tanya Naruto sekali lagi,seringai mesum sudah terpampang nyata di bibirnya.

"Ingat sih,T-tapi...eh turunkan aku Naruto"paksa Sasuke terkejut karena secara tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkatnya bak pengantin dan langsung melesat kedalam kamar yang sekarang kamar hempaskan tubuh kecil Sasuke ke kasur lalu menggagahinya.

"Na-Naruto...aku tidak mau"pinta Sasuke dan berusaha melarikan diri dari cengkraman Naruto diatasnya.

"Tidak Sasu-Chan...aku sudah menahan diri lebih dari 500 tahun kau tahu hm?. nikmatilah dan jangan menolak"ujar Naruto tidak mengindahkan ucapan Sasuke dibawahnya,ia dekatkan bibirnya pada Sasuke lalu menciumnya paksa namun lembut membuat Sasuke yang sedari tadi memberontak mulai menikmati apa yang Naruto lakukan pada bibirnya.

"Ugh.."Sasuke memukul pelan pundak Naruto dan Naruto pun segera melepaskan pagutan itu dan memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan segera ia membungkam bibir pink itu mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Sasuke dan Sasuke pun melawan dan dirinya mengerang kesal karena kalah dari Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku Sasu..."dan Naruto pun melancarkan serangan berikutnya kepada kedua puting Sasuke yang masih berada dibalik piyama birunya itu.

"Ahh..."desah Sasuke pelan saat Naruto mengelus,memilin dan mengemut putingnya seakan mengemut sebuah lopipop,Naruto tarik piyama yang mengganggunya itu dan membuat piyama itu sobek karena dahsyatnya kekuatan yang Naruto miliki.

"Uhh sakit Naru.."erang Sasuke kesakitan karena jari-jari Naruto yang mengelus seluruh tubuhnya itu malah membuatnya menahan perih karena terkena goresan kuku nan tajam itu.

"Maaf Sasu..."sesal Naruto lalu ia melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda tadi,mengenyahkan seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuh putih sang kekasih lalu mulai menciumi leher jenjang itu dan meninggalkan kissmark disana dan itu sedikit membuat Sasuke nikmat sekaligus sakit secara bersamaan.

Kita lihat keadaan kamar yangsebelumnya tertata rapi itu menjadi awut-awutan karena tenaga Naruto sebagai vampir yang cukup besar.

"Ahh...Naruuh...ahh..."desah Sasuke liar saat Kesejatiannya dikulum dengan bringas oleh pemuda berusrai pirang itu. "A-ada yang eng...mauh... keluar...ahh."

"Keluarkan saja Sasu-Chan"titah Naruto dan mengetahui Sasuke tidak sanggup lagi menahan gejolak yang dia rasakan,ia semakin mempercepat kulumannya dan sesekali ia sentuh kedua puting yang menegang haus akan sentuhan itu dan ia rasakan kejantanan di dalam mulutnya mulai berdenyut-denyut.

"Naru...Naru...AHHH"sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia tahan mulai keluar dan langsung Naruto telan cairan cinta mereka.

"Hm tetap manis,bagaimana Sasu?,lanjut atau tidak?"goda Naruto lalu mengelus kejantanan yang mulai menegak lagi itu perlahan.

"Uhh Naruto...be-beri..aku lebih...Agh.."mendengar ucapan yang baginya sangat seksi itu,ia mulai mengemut ketiga jarinya lalu dengan perlahan salah satu jari itu mulai menerobos lubang sempit nan hangat dihadapannya.

"Akh"erang Sasuke, "Ahh sakit...!,perlahan Naru...akh"erangnya lagi sesaat kedua jari itu mulai masuk menemai satu jari yang telah berada didalam lubangnya Sasuke yang sudah mulai rilexs,Naruto pun mulai menggerakan ketiga jarinya itu secara zig-zag dan betapa sakit yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini saat dengan paksa lubangnya yang sempit itu dilebarkan secara paksa.

"Ukh...Ahh..."

Naruto sentuh beberapa kali tonjolan didalam lubang itu dan seketika Sasuke mendesah nikmat dan cairan putih itu keluar tanpa hambatan dari ujung lubag kejantanan Sasuke.

Setelah persiapa telah selesai,ia mulai mengangkat punggung bawah Sasuke dan mulai memasukkan kejantanannya yang sedari tadi sudah berdenyut minta dibebaskan.

"Tahan Sasu...ini akan menjadi sedikit sakit."

"AKHHH...!"jerit Sasuke saat kejantanan besar itu menghujam lubangnya dengan cepat.

"Ahh..ah...Naru..eng..."desahnya liar,ia merasakan sakit saat dengan ganasnya kejantanan itu keluar masuk lubangnya,ia cengkram pundak tan itu untuk menahan sakit kenikmatan ini.

"Ssshh...Sasukeh..."

"Ahh..ukh...Naruuhh...AHH"dan teriakan tanda klimaks terakhir itu memenuhi setiap sudut kamar itu,Sasuke terengah-engah merasakan cairan cinta Naruto mengalir didalam tubuhnya.

"Fiuh...capek.."eluh Naruto lalu menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuh Sasuke dan seketika terdengar bunyi krek dari arah bawah ranjang mereka.

"Hah..hah...kau merusaknya Naru..."ujar Sasuke masih terengah-engah setelah aktiftas mereka.

"He...he...he...maaf,lebih baik kita tidur Sasu-Chan"balas Naruto lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya disampingnya Sasuke dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Oyasumi.."

"Oyasuminasai..."

.

To Be Continue

Maaf baru diupdate fic abal kurang panjang maaf ya,soalnya Author nggak bisa buat fic yang panjang-panjang,tapi nanti aku pasti ya Arigatou Minna..

Uchiha Kirana


	5. Chapter 5

I Love You Forever

_Chapter__ 5_

Uchiha Sasuke memaksa kedua matanya ini untuk terbuka,hari sudah pagi dan ia harus memasak breakfast untuknya sendiri,setelah matanya terbuka lebar ia segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat seluruh kamarnya yang sangat berantakan,kaki-kaki kasur yang menyangga ranjang ini patah semua,seprei benar-benar berantakan,bantal dan gulingnya robek hal ini ia segera melihat dirinya sendiri dan ia melihat banyak bercak-bercak merah dan cakaran berwarna sama diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku lupa kalau aku melakukan itu dengan vampir,bagaimana kalau aku mandi,harus menahan perih nih"gummnya lalu segera bangkit dari ranjangnya,sebelum mengambil bajunya dilemari,ia pandang wajah sang suami yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Satu hal yang kulupakan,kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta denganmu sih"ucapnya lirih lalu mengecup pelan bibir pemuda dibawahnya lalu dengan segera ia memakai pakaiannya dan melesat pergi menuju ke dapur.

.

.

Disclaimer :Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair :NaruSasu,NejiGaa.

Genre :Romance,Fantasy,& Drama.

Rate :M.

Warning :Typo,OOC,BL,Yaoi,lemon,lime dll.

Happy Reading

.

.

"Sasu-Chan...kau ada dimana?!"

"Aku di dapur."

"Hm sepertinya enak nih,masak apa?"tanya Naruto yang sekarang telah berada di dapur.

"Memangnya kau bisa merasakannnya?"Sasuke memandang Naruto kan vampir,memangnya bisa ya merasa bau makanan manusia pada umumnya.

"Cuma temani kau makan habis itu aku akan berburu,gara-gara kegiatan kita semalam aku jadi lupa untuk makan"jelas Naruto lalu menarik kuris meja makan untuk ia duduki.

"Tidak perlu..."

"Tidak apa,aku temani kok."

"Bukan begitu.."Sasuke menghadapkan dirinya pada Naruto,setelah menarik nafas berkali-kali ia mulai memberanikan diri berbicara. "Kau tidak perlu berburu,kau bisa meminum darahku."

"Hah?,Ta-tapi..."sungguh Naruto memang malas sekali meminum darah hewan yang baginya sangat menjijikkan itu,tetapi kalau harus diganti dengan meminum darah sang 'istri'?,ia benar-benar bingung.

Sasuke membawa piring yang telah berisi makanan itu disebelah Naruto. "Kau itu raja vampir Uzumaki-san,rakyatmu pasti menertawakanmu mengetahui pimpinnya meminum darah hewan,setelah aku makan kau bisa meminum darahku...

seperti dulu."

Darahnya memang selalu menyegarkan,bahkan lebih menyegarkan dari pada yang banyak yang mengincar sosok rupawan dipelukanku ingin terus mencicipi darah segar itu,tetapi aku tidak ingin ia kehabisan darah maka aku lepaskan mulutku ini dari leher putih yang telah terluka karena taringku ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa,wajahmu memucat?"tanyaku cemas,aku baringkan tubuhnya di ranjang kami berdua dan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa,mungkin aku masih mengantuk"jawabnya pelan lalu dengan perlahan pula ia menutup matanya.

'Arigatou Sasuke...aku janji akan menjagamu,benar-benar menjagamu dari Srigala yang mengincarmu' mengecup pelan dahi putih itu lalu dengan segera ia lekas mandi

Sementara di dunia vampir,Neji dan Gaara baru saja sampai keistana kerajaan Leafire,wilayah vampir yang dikuasi oleh anak tunggal NamikazeUzumaki .para prajurit yang melihat mereka berdua langsung mempersilahkan kedua orang itu untuk masuk kedalam istana.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Neji,Gaara"sapa seseorang berambut putih tidak lupa masker yang menutupi sebagian mukanya.

"Ah Kakashi-san..."balas mereka berdua,Kakashi menuntun mereka menuju ruang pribadi sang raja dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak ayam itu?,aku ingin sekali melihatnya?"tanya Kakashi memulai pembicaraan.

"Dia lebih menyebalkan dari pada dulu bahkan lebih manja,untungnya saja tidak merepotkanku"jawab Gaara sewot padahal dalam hatinya ia menikmati semua kehidupannya bersama Sasuke.

"Ha...ha...ha...aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya kembali,kalau begitu kalian bisa istirahat di kamar kalian saja sudah bersih kok"ucap Kakashi ramah. "Aku harus mengurus beberapa berkas dahulu,ini benar-benar merepotkan"

"Kau sudah seperti Shikamaru saja Kakashi-san"sindir Neji.

"Tapi aku tidak terlalu malas seperti dirinya."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?,apa kau berhasil mendapatkan datanya?"

"Sudah Tuan,hal ini akan berjalan lancar karena 2 hari lagi dia akan bersama saya sepenuhnya."

"Tidak sia-sia kau menjadi guru di Sekolah itu,perintahkan serigala-serigala itu untuk berkumpul disini,aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan mereka."

"Baik Orochimaru-sama,saya pergi dulu."

'Baik tinggal selangkah lagi aku bisa memiliki darahnya...,aku harus bersabar untuk mencapai keabadian'

*()*()*()*()*

"Gaara pindah sekolah?,lalu bagaimana dengan OSN nya?"tanya Kabuto pada Sasuke yang hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Dia mendadak ingin pindah ke Jerman bersama Neji-senpai sensei,bagaimana kalau mencari pengganti saja?"usul Sasuke.

"Waktu tinggal 5 hari,tidak ada waktu untuk mencari jadi apa sekolah ini kalau tidak mengikuti OSN"Kabuto hanya bisa pasrah,Sasuke yang melihatnya prihatin.

'Hah...seandainya Gaara tidak pergi,tidak akan ada kejadian seperti ini'batinnya muncul dengan tiba-tibanya dikepala Sasuke,ia mendekati Kabuto lalu berbicara sebentar dengannya dan pergi dari ruang lab biologi itu.-

"Nani...?,mengikuti olimpiade...?"Naruto terkejut bukan main mendengar permintaan kekasihnya itu.

"Iya...kau mau kan?,kau tidak sepenuhnya bodoh pemimpin tidak ada yang bodoh kan?"Sasuke mencoba atau bisa dibilang memaksa Naruto.

"Tidak...tidak...tidak...!,aku tidak mau berpikir keras untuk hal yang seperti itu..!"Naruto segera meninggalkan Sasuke sebelum kekasihnya itu berkata sesuatu yang membuatnya berhenti seketika.

.

"Kau benar-benar mau ikut Naruto?"Kabuto mencoba menyakinkan pendengarannya itu.

"Ya Kabuto-sensei"dengan terpaksa Naruto mengiyakan dibalas senyuman dari yang mendengarnya juga senang.

"Ini akan berlangsung sebenatar jadi tidak akan mengganggu ujian kelulusan yang diadakan 2 bulan lagi,ini soal latihan kerjakan selama 60 menit,aku pergi dahulu nanti aku kembali"Kabuto menyerahkan dua lembar soal OSN kepada Naruto dan juga Sasuke lalu setelah melihat kedua muridnya itu mulai bersiap-siap mengerjakan ia izin untuk pergi sebentar.

"Arigatou Naruto...kalau tidak ada kamu aku tidak akan bisa mengikuti OSN ini"Sasuke melirik Naruto yang hanya menghelas nafas,bukan karena melihat soal didepannya susah-susah banget tetapi karena meraskan hawa senseinya yang sama vampir.

"Ya...ya..."balas Naruto sekenanya,kalau bukan ancaman yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya,ia sudah benar-benar menolak permintannya.

"_Kalau kau tidak mau,kita putus atau diperjelas kita temui aku lagi setelah ini"_

"_Ieh...hanya karena ini kau menceraikanku?"_

"_Kau bilang hanya?,kalau kau tidak mau kau sama saja menghancurkan masa tidak pernah tahu kalau kau seegois gini,aku kecewa."_

"_Ba-baiklah...aku menyanggupi permintaanmu."_

"_Ye...Arigatou Uzumaki-san."_

"_Urusai...!"_

Dan sekarang Naruto terjebak diantara 50 soal Matematika dan IPA didepannya,meskipun bisa ia kerjakan dengan mudah tetapi saja malas tetap malas.

"Kau sudah selesai Naruto?"tanya Sasuke dan dibalas anggukan singkat Naruto tidak lama kemudai Kabuto datang dan mengambil lembar soal kedua muridnya.

"Sempurna,kalian benar-benar siap mengikutinya ya"Kabuto memandang puas kedua muridnya yang berhasil mengerjakan soal standart OSN yang dibuatnya tanpa salah sedikitpun.

"Saya sudah belajar sejak lama Sensei,saya benar-benar siap menghadapi soal-soal itu"jawab Sasuke mantap lalu melirik Naruto menyuruhnya berkata tentang kesiapannya.

"Saya juga sudah lama ingin mengikuti OSN ini sensei..."

"Sasuke,aku ingin berbicara tidak keberatan kan Naruto?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"bukan Naruto namanya yang tidak gampang penasaran,setelah melihat pintu lab tertutup ia menguping didekat pintu dengan menghilangkan hawa kehadirannya.

"Sasuke...ini pil untuk meningkatkan cara kerja otakmu,makanlah 2 butir sekali setelah makan pagi,kau mengerti"ucap Kabuto pelan lalu memberikan satu tempat kecil berisi pil berwarna hijau kepada Sasuke.

"Sensei benar-benar pengertian padaku,Arigatou...kalau begitu aku akan menyusul Naruto-senpai keluar,jaa nee"

Naruto terbelalak lebar melihat pil yang sekarang berada ditangan Sasuke,ia sedikit melihatnya dari jendela yang masih terbuka,sekarang ia yakin kalau senseinya itu...

Anak buah Orochimaru,sang pemimpin vampir hitam yang sekarang berkuasa entah dimana.

"Aku harus pergi ke Leafire Sasuke,aku mau membicarakan sesuatu dengan wakilku"ucap Naruto meminta izin.

"Membicarakan apa?"tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu,aku akan pergi begitu aku akan pergi Jaa.."dan secepat kilat Naruto pergi.

'Dia mau membicarakan apa sih?'malas berpikir ia lalu duduk di sofa dan melihat televisi dengan tampang bosan.

.

.

"Mendadak sekali Naruto,ada apa?"tanya Neji melihat Naruto tergesa-gesa menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Dimana Kakashi?"tanya Naruto.

"Oh dia sedang pergi karena urusan mendadak,ada apa sih?"cerocos Neji.

"Orochimaru mulai melakukan pergerakan,cepat suruh prajurit Jounin mencari markas ular itu,aku akan mengadakan rapat dengan dewan"jawab Naruto cepat lalu segera menuju lantai atas istananya.

"Orochimaru?"

"Kau tahu Kabuto-sensei kan?"tanya Naruto.

"Jadi maksudmu Sensei itu...anak buah Orochimaru gitu?"tanya Neji tidak percaya.

"Ya,aku tidak merasakan darah didalam tubuhnya dan juga ia sudah memberikan satu tablet pil kepada Sasuke setiap harinya,bodoh seharusnya aku sudah menyadarinya sejak dulu"Naruto hanya menahan kekesalannya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tenang saja Naruto"sahut seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja memasuki ruangannya."Aku sudah menyadari kalau Kabuto memang anak buah Orochimaru,aku selalu menyuruh Sasuke membuang pil-pil itu."

"Kau sangat membantuku Gaara"ujar Naruto senang."Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk memberi kekkai pada diri Sasuke,kekkai ku masih belum cukup untuk melindunginya"lanjutnya.

"Siapa?"tanya NejiGaa bebarengan.

"Kalian ini,tentu saja kedua orang tuaku."

To Be Continue.

Terima Kasih sudah membaca fic ini.

Jangan lupa Review selalu kunanti.

Uchiha Kirana


	6. Chapter 6

I Love You Forever

_Chapter 6_

Malam hari dihabiskan Sasuke seorang diri tanpa kehadiran siapapun,bukannya dirinya manja tetapi ia ingin sekali ada seseorang yang menemainya dimalam gelap gulita karena Konoha dengan mendadak menginformasikan akan diadakan pemadaman total mulai hari ini-Sabtu- sampai dengan hari merutuki petugas listrik yang seenak udelnya membiarkan Konoha dilanda gelap selama beberapa hari,Huh.

Dari pada berdiam diri ditengang gelapnya rumahnya ini,ia memutuskan untuk mencari lilin untuk menerangi berjalan kearah dapur karena seingatnya terakhir kali rumah ini mengalami pemadaman listrik,Gaara menaruh lilin-lilin itu di laci menemukan lilin putih yang hanya tinggal 2 batang itu ia mengambil korek api didekatnya dan menyalakan lilin itu.

Ia taruh satu lilin yang sudah ia nyalakan didalam kamarnya lalu mengambil gitar yang sudah ia punyai sejak kecil itu lalu memainkannya.

"Tok...tok...tok...!"

.

Disclaimer :Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair :NaruSasu,NejiGaa.

Genre :Romance,Fantasy,& Drama.

Rate :M.

Warning :Typo,OOC,BL,Yaoi,lemon,lime dll.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menemukan Reinkarnasi pendampingmu dahulu ya,sudah kuduga lalu apa yang membuatmu kemari?"tanya seorang wanita berambut merah panjang kepada sosok Raja Leafire didepannya.

"Aku mohon Kaasan...kekuatan pertahananku tidak sekuat engkau dan Tousan,tolong bantu aku..."mohon Naruto kepada sosok yang ia panggil 'Kaasan' itu.

"Bukankah Tousan sudah mengajarkanmu sejak kecil Naruto?,kau seorang Raja dan kau seharusnya mempunyai ilmu yang lebih besar dari pada kami"sahut seorang lelaki berperawakan sama seperti Naruto.

"Aku tahu...tetapi kalian semua tahu pertahananku tidak bisa melindunginya dari vampir ular itu!"

"Percuma saja Naruto,kekuatan kami juga tidak bisa digunakan untuk melindungi pendampingmu itu -satunya cara melindunginya adalah menjadikannya vampir sama seperti kita"jelas lelaki itu.

"Hanya itu kah?"tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Darah dan seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar sangat istimewa Naruto,alam bawah sadar seseorang yang mempunyai darah istimewa akan selalu ketat menjaga tubuh tuannya,meskipun kami memberinya kekkai terkuat pun alam bawah sadarnya akan menyerap kekkai itu karena bagaimanapun itu adalah kekuatan dengan menjadikannya vampir,alam bawah sadar itu otomatis berhenti melindungi tuannya dan orang itu juga akan mempunyai ilmu untuk mempertahankan dirinya sendiri."

Kedua orang itu tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan anaknya ini,mereka ingat saat 500 tahun yang lalu setelah kepergian orang tercintanya,Naruto menjadi orang yang keras dan selalu berkata kotor,selalu meminum darah manusia dan berperilaku tidak seperti dirinya.

"Dia sedari dulu menolak dijadikan vampir,ia senang menjadi ...juga tidak bisa terus bersama dirinya di dunia manusia yang sekarang telah modern,apa dia mau menjadi vampir?,aku tidak yakin Kaasan...Tousan..."Naruto jatuh terduduk meratapi nasip kekasihnya dan juga dirinya,ia terlalu mencintai Uchiha bungus itu dan ia tidak rela lagi melepas kepergiannya.

"Soal penyerangan Leafire ke markas Orochimaru biar Tousan yang menggantikanmu,kau lebih baik menjaganya buah ular itu pasti akan takut mendekatinya karena melihatmu dan juga auramu,cepat pergi kedunia manusia dan lindungilah dia."ucap lelaki pirang itu lalu menepuk pundak anaknya dan mendorongnya keluar ruangannya dengan sang istri.

"Ah...Arigatou Tousan..!"

"Siapa kalian?"tanya Sasuke curiga melihat 3 orang bertopeng memasuki rumahnya dengan paksa.

"Ikut kami!"balas orang itu lalu menarik tangan Sasuke memaksa pemuda itu yang tidak tinggal diam diperlakukan seperti itu langsung menendang perut orang yang menariknya.

'Apa mereka bagian dari orang itu?,kenapa mereka mengincarku lagi?'batin Sasuke kesal lalu dengan ilmu bela dirinya ia menghajar ketiga orang yang kekuatannya jauh dibawah Sasuke.

Matanya membelalak melihat ketiga orang itu bangkit melihat 2 buah taring keluar dari masing-masing mulut mereka.

'Vampir?'nah Sasuke sekarang mulai hanya manusia biasa yang tidak mempunyai ilmu apapun,ia tidak bisa menghadapi 3 orang vampir pemakan darah manusia itu sendirian.

"Haus...kami akan menghabisimu...!"teriak ketiga vampir itu lalu berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang juga mulai melarikan diri dari kejaran vampir itu.

Sasuke terpojok dirumahnya sendiri,hanya ada satu jendela yang mungkin bisa ia gunakan untuk meloloskan diri,masalahnya jendela itu sangat kecil untuk ia lewati.

"Nah...dari pada kau menjadi santapan kami,lebih baik kau ikut kami...bos kami akan menjadikanmu vampir sama seperti kita..."ujar vampir itu lalu berjalan pelan menghampiri Sasuke yang telah berkeringat,ia tidak takut,tidak akan pernah karena saat jari-jari runcing itu telah menyentuh lehernya seseorang datang menyelamatkan nyawanya dari santapan ketiga vampir itu.

"Aku yakin kau akan datang."

"He...he..he...maaf terlambat Sasuke"

"Kau dari mana?"tanya Sasuke datar lalu kembali memainkan gitarnya.

"Menemui Tousan dan Kaasanku ? kangen ya?"goda memandangnya tajam.

"Aku cuma bertanya bodoh,ah sudahlah aku malas meladenimu!"rungutnya lalu kembali melakukan kegiatannya.

"Iya..iya..."mereka berdua terdiam,hanya ada suara petika gitar yang dimainkan Sasuke.

"Naruto...apa kau bertemu dengan Gaara?,bagaimana keadaannya?"tanya Sasuke pelan masih dengan memainkan gitarnya.

"Ya aku bertemu dengannya,ia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang vampir"jawab Naruto lalu memandang Sasuke."Apa kau berubah pikiran?,Gaara mengendakinya loh.."lanjutnya.

"Tidak,aku senang menjadi tidak mau hidup abadi seperti kalian"jawab Sasuke mengerti akan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Baiklah.."gumam Naruto,dalam hati ia sangat kecewa dengan perkataan jadi ingat ucapan kedua orang tuanya,kalau mau Sasuke selamat dari lilitan ular itu,ia harus menjadi vampir.

"Jangan kecewa begitu kenapa,kau tahu aku bisa-bisa dibilang mayat hidup kalau aku menjadi spesies suka sinar matahari,aku suka makanan-makanan yang selalu aku makan dan aku suka dengan hal apapun yang dilakukan manusia meskipun aku bisa selamat karena menjadi vampir,kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang aku senangi sama saja dengan kematian harus mengerti Naruto"hibur Sasuke lalu setelah meletakkan gitarnya,ia peluk pelan tubuh dingin punggungnya lembut.

"Ya aku mengerti,kalau begini aku memang harus menjagamu mati-matian Sasuke"dan Narutopun membalas pelukan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Hm...Sasuke..?"panggil Naruto berbisik ditelinga Sasuke.

"Ya?"balas Sasuke berusaha menahan geli akibat bisikan Naruto.

"Aku mau sekarang."

"A-apa maksudmu...?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu"tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Sasuke sang vampir pun langsung membopong tubuh yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu lalu meletakkannya dengan pelan kekasur milik mereka.

Sasuke berusaha memberontak saat dengan cepat jari terampil milik Naruto melepaskan kancing-kancing piyama yang Sasuke gunakan."Ja-Jangan sekarang Naruto.."pintanya lemah."Ssshh..ahh.."desisnya menahan geli saat Naruto menciumi lehernya.

'Kuso..!,luka kemarin saja belum sepenuhnya sembuh...!'batin Sasuke menangisi dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mengenyahkan seluruh kain yang membalut diri Sasuke,menjadikannya polos tanpa pertahanan elus seluruh tubuh sang Uchiha dari puncak kepala hingga pahanya membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan desahannya saat tanpa aba-aba Naruto memijat bendanya."Ahh...ahh...Naruuhh lebih cepat..."desahnya,tetapi bukan Naruto namanya yang tidak suka menggoda sang Uke tercinta,ia lepas sentuhannya pada diri membuat dirinya mendapat protes dari Sasuke.

"Tidak secepat itu sayang..."dan dengan bringas Naruto mencium bibir pink itu,melumatnya sedikit kasar,ia cengkram kedua tangan Sasuke mencegahnya itu membuat goresan cakar berwarna merah kembali menghiasi tangan Sasuke.

"Umm...ugh.."Naruto langsung melepaskan ciumannya membiarkan Sasuke menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"AHHHHH"Sasuke merasakan nikmat tiada tara saat merasakan barang miliknya dicumbu oleh mulut sang Uzumaki dan cairan yang sejak tadi ia tahan akhirnya terbebas juga dirongga mulut Naruto.

"Um tetap manis seperti orangnya"ujar Naruto lalu dengan cepat ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya menjadikannya sama seperti Sasuke,ia olesi ketiga jarinya dengan sari milik Sasuke lalu memasukkan jari telunjuknya perlahan kedalam lubang Sasuke.

"Ahh pelan-pelan..."setelah melihat Sasuke sedikit rilex,Naruto mulai memasukkan jari keduanya disusul yang ketiga."Argh...Sa-Sakit..Naruto..."isak Sasuke menahan perih,tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke ia segera menggerakkan ketiga jarinya mencari titik kenikmatan Sasuke,ia cium bibir ranum itu lebih lembut lalu menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Sasuke.

"Uhh...Ahh..AHHH.."dan dengan sekali sentuh Sasuke kembali membebaskan menumpuhkan kedua kaki Sasuke kepundaknya lalu menuntun kejantanannya memasuki lubang kenikmatannya itu dengan kesakitan tak luput dari teriakan Sasuke,walaupun perlahan tetapi tetap menyakitkan bagi Sasuke,apalagi yang melakukannya adalah seorang vampir seperti Naruto.

"Ahh...Naruto...ahh...!"

"Ssshh kau masih tetap sempit ugh.."

"Engg...ahh perlahan Naruuto."

Naruto dengan cepat bergerak didalam lubang Sasuke,ia tidak lupa memijat bagian yang terlupakan itu membuat erangan kesakitan menjadi kenikmatan.

Brakk..!

Kaki-kaki ranjang yang mereka tempati sepertinya patah karena kegiatan mereka khusunya Naruto yang terlalu liar,ia sentuh berkali-kali titik kenikmatan itu membuat Sasuke kembali merasakan surga dunia yang sangat ia sukai itu.

"Ahh..Naruto...!"

"Sasukehh...!"

Dan Narutopun akhirnya merebahkan dirinya diatas tubuh Sasuke yang masih seorang vampir dan ia tidak akan pernah lelah melakukan hal ini meskipun 24 jam sekalipun.

"Kau membuat kerusakan lagi dobe"ujar Sasuke kesal dengan masih terengah-engah.

"He...he...he...aku kan seorang vampir Sasu-Teme..sudah lebih baik kita tidur,besok aku yang akan memperbaiki semuanya"balas Naruto cengesan lalu mulai menutup matanya disusul Sasuke yang juga terasa lelah.

Mereka berdua tidur dengan tenang tanpa mengetahui seseorang yang mengintip kegiatan mereka dnegan seringai lebar dibibirnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Maaf lama nggak update Fanfic ini,gimana? Tambah Gaje kah?

Ditunggu Reviewnya selalu...

Akasaka Kirachiha a.k.a Uchiha Kirana


End file.
